No elevador
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Ficar presos em um elevador quebrado...o que pode acontecer? Hummm....RoyRiza.


**No Elevador.**

**Mais um fic Roiai. Espero que gostem. Fiz este em resposta ao desafio do Fórum Mundo dos Fics. Um casal preso em algum lugar...o que fariam**?

Bem, não me lembro se haviam elevadores no quartel da Cidade Central..se não tiver, finjam que tenha...Lembrem-se que é uma obra literária amadora, sem fins lucrativos, a não ser a diversão.

POXA! É um RoyxRiza!

Esqueçam esses detalhes que nada acrescentam ao bom andamento do roteiro e boa diversão!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sábado... a noite.

Riza Hawkeye estava debruçada sobre alguns relatórios, querendo terminá-los antes de ir para casa e dormir. Estava tão concentrada naquilo que estava fazendo que levou um susto quando a porta abriu-se bruscamente, com a chegada de Roy Mustang.

"Sábado à noite, oito horas e três minutos."-ele anunciou.

Riza não entendeu o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, e olhou para o relógio.

"Na verdade, são vinte horas e sete minutos, senhor!"

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Sua folga começou há sete minutos atrás. O que está fazendo aqui que não está em casa se arrumando... para o que você costuma fazer quando não está trabalhando?"

"Relatórios a serem preenchidos."-ela apontou para a pilha de papéis sobre a mesa.

"Isso não pode esperar até segunda-feira?"-perguntou olhando para uma das pastas.

"É que eu queria realmente terminar isso..."-Roy a pegou pelo braço, fazendo-a se levantar e pegou seu casaco.-"Senhor!"

"Havoc cuida disso amanhã." –ele determinou.

"Mas..."

"Nada de mas. É uma ordem. Aproveite sua folga."-acompanhando-a ao elevador.

"Posso perguntar, Coronel...por que quer me tirar do Quartel a qualquer custo?"-perguntou já sem paciência.-"E eu prefiro usar as escadas."

"Pelo elevador é mais rápido. E não quero lhe tirar a qualquer custo do quartel."-respondeu com um sorriso encantador, entrando no elevador com ela.

"Não me convenceu. O que está escondendo?"

"Nada."-deu os ombros.

Então, ouviram um estrondo e o elevador sacudiu. As luzes se apagaram, e as de emergência foram acesas.

"O que foi isso?"-Riza perguntou desconfiada.

"Parece que o elevador quebrou."-Roy respondeu, apertando o botão de emergência e não obtendo resposta. Pegou o telefone de emergência.-"Está mudo."

"Estamos presos!"-espantada.

"Sim."-respondeu com calma.

"Para alguém que esta preso em um elevador o senhor está muito calmo, coronel Roy Mustang!"-comentou com um tom levemente acusador.

"Está insinuando que eu tenho algo a ver com este incidente?"

"O senhor está dizendo isso, não eu."

"Eu não planejei que o elevador pifasse."

"E o que planejou?"-com um olhar inquiridor, cruzando os braços.

Roy suspirou e encostou-se na parede do elevador com os olhos fechados e com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

"Levá-la ao Bistrô Armand...onde todos a estão esperando para uma festa surpresa em comemoração ao seu aniversário."-respondeu.

"Meu...aniversário?"-ficou abismada. Havia esquecido o próprio aniversário.

"Acho que teremos que esperar agora."-suspirou.

"Esperar o que?"

"Que alguém se lembre de onde estamos. E que venham atrás de nós, do contrário ficaremos aqui até amanhã de manhã quando o pessoal da manutenção chegar."-respondeu ainda de olhos fechados.

"Quer dizer...ficar presos aqui até amanhã?"-a perspectiva a deixou aflita.-"Com o senhor...sozinha?"

"Qual o problema?"-ele perguntou abrindo um dos olhos.

"Nada."-ela disfarçou, dando os ombros.

"Acha que eu a agarraria? Que me aproveitaria da situação?"-levemente irritado e ofendido.

"Bem..."

"Demorou demais a responder."-ele a interrompeu.-"Me julga esse tipo de homem?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bistrô Armand...

Havoc para o relógio pela enésima vez, e depois para a rua.

"Estão atrasados, não acha?"

"O Coronel foi buscá-la."-Armstrong o tranqüilizava.

"Mas, mesmo assim..."

"Pense bem."-começou a falar o fortíssimo alquimista.-"Vai ver que estão tendo uma conversa intima...só os dois...me entende?"

"Ah...entendi."-fez cara de quem não entendeu nada.

"Vamos esperar mais."-se servindo de uma taça de vinho.-"Então iremos ligar para o Quartel."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ainda presos no elevador...uma hora havia se passado e eles estavam em total silêncio, sem se dirigirem a palavra um ao outro, e isto deixava Riza ainda mais culpada.

"Desculpe. Não queria ser rude."-ela disse-lhe envergonhada, quebrando o silêncio.

"Eu dei algum motivo para que pense assim de mim, Riza?"-perguntou.-"De que sou uma pessoa cheia de segundas intenções com as mulheres?"

Ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo primeiro nome a deixou desconcertada e com um súbito calor. Retirou o casaco e sentou-se no chão, antes de responder.

"Desculpe-me...é que...todas aquelas mulheres ficam suspirando pelo senhor. E parece que você gosta disso!"

Roy deu uma risadinha.

"Está com ciúmes, Riza?"

"Eu?"-ficou tensa ao vê-lo sentar-se ao seu lado.

"Não precisa ter ciúmes das outras mulheres, Riza."-disse-lhe com seriedade, que a deixou mais tensa ainda.

"Por que eu iria ter ciúmes?"-e se afastou um pouco.

"Então me enganei."-ele levantou as mãos como se rendesse, mas mantendo um sorriso zombeteiro.

Riza suspirou, o ar dentro do elevador estava tenso demais. Não agüentou pegá-lo olhando-a de maneira debochada. Aquilo foi irritado-a de tal maneira que acabou explodindo.

"Sim! Eu tenho ciúmes sim! Destas mulheres que ficam se jogando aos seus pés, se oferecendo a você e o senhor bem que gosta disso, não é?"-Roy ficou espantando com o que ouvia.-"Está satisfeito? Eu tenho ciúmes, porque tenho uma grande carinho...não! Não vou falar mais!"-se encolheu percebendo que fora longe demais.

"Ah, não! Agora continue!"-ele fica ajoelhado diante dela, forçando-a a fitá-lo.-"Aqui. Só nós dois. Quero ouvir tudo o que tem a me dizer agora!"

"Já falei besteira demais, Roy."-desviando o olhar.

Ele segurou com delicadeza o queixo de Riza, fazendo-a com que voltassem a se encarar.

"Não precisa ter ciúmes, pois eu tenho olhos só para uma mulher."-essa afirmação fez Riza estremecer.-"E estou olhando para ela agora."

"O que?"

"Shhh..."-soltando os cabelos dela, e sentindo sua maciez.-"Gosto dele assim."

Os olhos negros iluminaram-se com um desejo profundo, urgente. Como que atraído por um imã, Roy cobriu os lábios sensuais com os dele, mergulhando na doçura da boca macia e úmida.

Riza achou que estivesse sonhando. Quando sentiu a língua experiente explorar sua boca, deixou a paixão contida explodisse e respondeu da forma que uma mulher poderia fazer, entreabrindo os lábios num convite sensual.

De súbito, Roy a puxou mais, com ternura. Deslizou os dedos pelo peito másculo e abriu os botões da camisa, tocando a pele arrepiada. Sussurrando em seu ouvido, ele a encorajava, fazendo-a enlouquecer ao acariciar-lhe a orelha com a ponta da língua.

"Roy...eu não acho que isso seja certo."-ela se afasta, ficando em pé.

"Nada poderia ser mais certo."-disse-lhe também se levantando e encurralando-a contra a parede, entre seus braços.-"Passei meses, todas as noites imaginando como seria tocar sua pele..."-murmurou, beijando-lhe o pescoço e em seguida a encarou.-"Mas se você não quiser ir adiante eu vou entender."

"Cala a boca e continue logo."-ela ordenou e Roy sorriu de maneira sensual, pronto a obedecer.

Não queria ficar mais um segundo longe do calor daquele corpo, a abraçou com mais força, beijando-a com ardor, enquanto as mãos corriam soltas pelas costas de Riza. Cada toque, a cada descoberta a fazia estremecer. E ele a tocava com delicadeza, como se temesse machucá-la.

Riza gemeu de prazer quando ele entreabriu sua boca com a ponta da língua e percorreu os lábios com movimentos atrevidos. Nem em suas mais ousadas fantasias, imaginava que se entregar aos beijos daquele homem seria assim.

Ela sorriu, fitando aqueles olhos negros e colou-se no corpo viril, num convite feminino e sutil. Movido por uma urgência que não podia mais controlar, Roy pressionou-a contra a parede. Com um movimento rápido, suspendeu-a e fez com que envolvesse as pernas em sua cintura, favorecendo o máximo contato de suas anatomias,

"Riza...está me enlouquecendo."-disse-lhe rouco de paixão.

Riza achou que fosse incendiar bem ali, ao sentir a masculinidade pulsante, que revelava o quanto Roy a desejava. Amava aquele homem e não queria mais esconder a verdade. Precisava lhe mostrar o quanto o queria.

"Veja o que você faz comigo..."-Roy pressionou o corpo contra o dela, beijando-a com lascívia.

"Quero sentir mais..."-Riza gemeu, movendo-se de encontro a ele.-"Agora."

"Tem realmente certeza disso?"-Ele hesitou.

"Sim..."

Com rapidez, ele a deitou no chão, sobre seu casaco e já retirava a camisa. Ela olhava a tudo com ansiedade, fitando o corpo bem feito de Roy. Trêmula, ajudou-o a desfazer da sua blusa, revelando os seios ainda cobertos pelo sutiã. Num ímpeto a beijou, acariciando seus seios sobre a peça de roupa. Os corpos entrelaçados pedindo mais...e mais...

Então...

Um estrondo...E o elevador balançou. Alguém forçava a porta do elevador a abrir-se. Mãos poderosas abriram uma passagem, e a luz do corredor invadiu o local. Armstrong olhou bem para a cena, e ficou vermelho de vergonha.

"Eu disse que eles poderiam precisar de aju..."-Havoc colocou a cabeça para dentro do elevador e parou de falar, totalmente sem graça.-"Desculpe...eu não sabia...desculpe."-tampando os olhos.-"Fecha isso, Armstrong! Podem continuar o que faziam. Finjam que não estamos aqui."

"Havoc...Sai daqui."-ordenou Roy.

"Sim...sim senhor!"-afastando-se com os olhos tampados por uma de suas mãos.

Riza escondia o rosto no pescoço de Roy, totalmente envergonhada. Roy não sabia se atirava ou se cremava seus amigos pela interrupção.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Depois que foram "resgatados" do elevador. Roy e Riza se despediram de Havoc e Armstrong. Riza ainda não conseguia encarar os amigos, envergonhada por ter sido flagrada daquela maneira. Começou a caminhar, afastando-se de Roy.

"Ei! Espere!"-ele a alcançou.-"Que foi?"

"Que vergonha! Nunca mais poderei encarar aqueles dois!"-escondendo o rosto no peito dele.-"Todo o quartel acabará sabendo."

"Eles são discretos. Não falarão nada e você fica linda corada!"

"Para com isso."-ainda com o rosto escondido.

"Eu te amo."-falou e ela o encarou perplexa, depois as lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos.-"Não...não chore."

"Eu também te amo."-e o beijou suavemente.-"Ainda é meu aniversário."

Roy olhou para um relógio, onze e meia.

"Sim. E o que sugere?"-perguntou malicioso.

"Terminar o que começamos."-insinuou.-"Vamos para a minha casa."

"Hum...adorei a idéia."-e abraçados caminharam.-"Quer usar o elevador?"

Fim...

Desafio cumprido...

OO Nossa! É a primeira vez que eu escrevo um fic de desafio do Fórum antes do prazo final. Geralmente as idéias vêem DEPOIS do prazo. XD!

Beijos e obrigada por lerem.o/


End file.
